


A While Longer

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dom Q, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Alec, Sub James, Suspension, Suspension Bondage, birthday fic, power Bottom Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Alec disobeyed his Dom’s rule and has to be punished. James watches and Q takes care of both his submissive’s.





	A While Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Stellecraft! Happy birthday girl!!

“James, be a dear and tell Alec why you are simply tied to their chair while I put him up in suspension?” Q purred as he slowly dragged the tip of the leather-riding crop over James’ shoulders. He was sitting on a plain chair from their living room in his full suit, only his wrists and ankles were tied to the arms and legs said chair, he was firmly strapped there with soft yet unyielding Velcro straps. 

James wet his lips as he looked across the room at their large master bed where Alec, a fellow agent, and lover was suspended over the bed. Alec was naked save for the leather support straps that were at his wrists, upper torso, waist, both thighs and ankles keeping him above the ground. He was gagged with one of Q’s ties and his cheeks flushed, he was gently swaying in the strong straps as he watched Q who was naked save for the low riding sweatpants on his hips. 

“Because he didn’t bring back his gear in one piece after a simple mission,” James replied remembering it well and Q hummed as he dragged the tip of the crop over his chest right where his shirt was hiding his nipples. 

“That’s right and you dear James, you brought yours back in one piece. That’s why you will be given pleasure while Alec is going to be punished.” Q’s voice dropped to a sensual purr that had James and Alec’s eyes fluttering.

“Show me your safe motions before we begin,” Q said firmly as he walked over to the bed and tapped the crop against Alec’s shoulder making eye contact. 

“Very good,” Q purred again as he watched Alec go through his green, yellow and red motions they had set out at the start of this side of their relationship together. 

“Now I’m going to give you 10 with that whip you like so much, they will leave wonderful marks for you to admire and remember later.” Q set the riding crop down and picked up a black leather crop that had numerous tails dangling from the decorative silver handle. Alec made the green gesture with his fingers while James leaned forward a bit, watching his lovers intensely. 

Q took a few deep breaths to steady himself as he took up his stance and lifted his arm before bringing it down. The tails flicking across the bare skin of Alec’s ass, Alec let out a muffled noise at the sharp pain as he jerked in the leather straps. Q waited until Alec showed his green motion and brought down the whip twice in a row, watching as Alec’s cock jerked and head drop down. 

Q switched spots and brought the whip down 3 more times, leaving numerous pink marks across Alec’s ass and thighs. Q adjusted his angle and brought the whip down over Alec’s back, Alec cried out around the gag in his mouth and breathed out through his nose as Q lightly dragged the ends of the tails down his spine sending tickling sensations through his body contrasting with the stinging of the marks. Alec jerked in surprise when the whip hit the middle of his ass before quickly landing on the backs of his thighs, overlapping the other hits Q had landed. 

Q was panting as he watched Alec’s reactions, he hated doing this but he understood why it was needed, why sometimes they both needed it and the way his own cock was matching Alec’s erection for every twitch and jump showed that they both really needed this.

“Final one,” Q warned and planted his feet firmly before snapping the whip down harder than before. Alec let out an audible cry behind Q’s tie and let out a muffled sob. Q set the whip down and circled around, watching James out of the corner of his eyes as he cupped Alec’s cheeks. 

“Alec, check in with me,” Q ordered once he saw that James was fine in his place. Q eased the damp fabric out of Alec’s lips and thumbed away a few stray tears. 

“G-Green, thank you, Sir.” Alec managed to get out after a few deep breaths. 

“You did well for me Alec, taking your punishment like that.” Q crooned as he planted a few soft kisses on Alec’s face. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec breathed out, still feeling the stings of the whip marks on his skin and the way he was defying gravity in the suspension was making his mind float away from him. 

“How are you feeling about the suspension, do you need to come down?” Q asked concerned, he knew that if you stayed up in suspension too long things could go wrong.

“Not yet Sir, please let me stay up here for a while?” Alec turned glassy eyes to Q who smiled and kissed each of Alec’s eyelids. 

“Just for a little while longer, I’m going to see to James but I want you to keep your eyes on us okay? Safeword out if you need to come down, do not push yourself tonight.” Q warned, his tone slipping into the firm one he used when he reinforcing his orders to his submissive’s. 

“Yes Sir, I promise.” Alec knew better than to do that after taking a punishment or being in suspension. 

“That’s a good boy,” Q placed a light kiss on Alec’s lips before turning back to James. 

“How are you doing James, you were awfully quiet during all of that.” Q straddled James lap easily, arms draping over James broad shoulders. 

“I didn’t want to interrupt the moment Sir, the two of you like that…” James trailed off as Q laid a line of biting kisses down his neck as the curly haired genius unbuttoned the agent’s pants and eased down the zipper of his dress pants. 

“How considerate of you, let me show you just how much I appreciate it.” Q tugged at James’ earlobe with his teeth lightly before he climbed off of the agent’s lap. James watched hungrily as Q undid the drawstrings of his sweatpants, letting them drop to the floor and his erection proud up against his stomach. 

Q just smiled knowingly as he tugged James out of his pants and climbed back onto the blond’s lap. They could feel the heat of Alec’s eyes on them as Q lifted himself up just enough to let the head of James’ cock brush at his hole. 

“Sir?” James groaned out when the head of his cock popped into Q with ease. 

“I’m always prepared, including lube and stretching.” Q winked as he sank down onto James cock fully, seated on the agent’s lap. Both men were flushed and panting for air as they took some time to adjust to their intimate position. 

“You always feel so good inside of me, James,” Q dropped his head back with a content sigh, his fingers digging into James’ shoulders. 

“Sir, please.” James strained against the straps around his wrists and ankles, hips giving small jerks upwards. Q just smiled and gyrated his hips making James moan and shudder. 

“Go on James,” Q encouraged as he settled himself on his knees and let out a pleased moan when James snapped his hips upwards, driving himself up into the man on his lap. Q let out a pleased moan as he let himself be fucked by the bound agent below him. He usually took control but right now, this was what he wanted, what he needed and it was amazing. 

Q released his hold on James’ shoulders and cupped the blond’s face between his hands and leaned down to kiss him passionately. James moaned and tugged at the straps again as he kept up the steady upward thrusts into his lover. He was right there and when Q dropped down onto him and tightened up around his cock, James was tipped over that edge. James cried out into Q’s mouth, the other man still dominating the kiss even as he was filled with the blond’s cum. Q released James mouth, fully impaled on James’ softening cock and wrapped a hand around his own erection. James watched with dark eyes as Q jerked himself off and then with a cry lost himself in his own pleasure. James nuzzled Q’s cheek when the curly haired man slumped forward breathing heavily. 

“Give me a minute and I’ll get you down Alec and I’ll put some cream on those marks.” Q’s voice was hoarse from his place resting against James.

“Green Sir,” Alec’s voice was steady from his place suspended above their bed. James was extremely content to be this close with Q and watching Alec enjoy the feeling of being suspended.


End file.
